Primeiro cap da minha versao da serie SUPERNATURAL
by Danielle Mayara
Summary: bom aqui eu vou começar a postar a minha fic muito enorme...kkk de Sn... é a minha versao da serie que faço com minha amiga. tem varios epsodios só que escrevi do meu jeito e tbm varios enventados por mim Dani e minha amiga Mary... espero que gostem


_**1 cap da minha web.**_

_**é a minha versao da serie...**_

_**tem os episodios que eu dei e a minha versao e outros eu que enventei.**_

_**eu crio ela com uma amiga minha.**_

_**espero que gostem.**_

_**bjus**_

**Web novela cap.1**

**Sobrenatural**

**Jonh, Dean e Sam formam familia winchester,uma família maracá por um sofrimento !**

**A Morte da sua mãe causada por um demônio! Dean era pequeno e o Sam era recesnascido,quando sua mãe morreu vitima do demônio de olhos amarelos!!**

**A Partir daquele dia os irmãos Sam e Dean junto com seu pai,começam a caçar a coisa que matou sua mãe e destruindo todos os espíritos maus que aparecerem pelo caminho!!**

**O tempo passa e Sam quando completa 20 anos vai para a faculdade .Ele não quer saber mais de caçar e decide fazer faculdade de direito ,começa uma nova vida de caça ao lado da namorada Jéssica.**

**Uma bela noite ,Sam acorda com um barulho estranho na casa e acorda assustado!!**

**Vai a te a sala com uma panela na mão,quando percebe tem um homem dentro da casa!!**

**Ele parte pra cima ,só que o homem o derruba no chão!!**

**Era o seu irmão Dean!!**

**Dean : Cara ,vc ta meio enferrujado!!**

**Sam: Dean ,o q vc ta fazendo aqui?**

**Sam pega e derruba o Dean!!**

**Dean : é eu tava errado ,vc não ta tão enferrujado assim!!rsrs..**

**Sam : Cara ,o que ta acontecendo pra vc vim até a qui?**

**Jéssica acorda com a conversa e vai até a sala para ver o que ta acontecendo!!**

**Dean : Oi!!**

**Jéssica :Sam, o q ta acontecendo aqui?**

**Sam : Jess esse é meu irmão Dean!!**

**Jess : Oi Dean,prazer eu sou a Jessica a namorada do Sam!!**

**Dean com o seu jeitinho de ser fala!!**

**Dean:è vi que o meu maninho se deu bem!!he..**

**Jess: Sam eu vou me trocar!!**

**Dean: por mim vc pode continuar desse jeito ,não me incomodo pelo contrario!!Rs...**

**Dean :Sam,preciso falar com vc !!**

**Sam: o que vc tiver q me falar ,pode falar na frente da jess!!**

**Dean : O Pai desapareceu ,não aparece em casa a dias !!Ele esta cassando!!**

**No mesmo instante Sam muda de atitude e manda a Jess e pro quarto pois queria falar com o Dean a sós!!**

**Sam : Cara ,vc sabe que o pai some de vez enquando mas sempre ele aparece!!**

**Dean: É Sam ,mas não por tanto tempo!!**

**Dean: Eu sei que ele ta com problemas!!Eu não viria aqui te pedir ajuda se não fosse preciso,eu não te incomodei durante esses dois anos que vc quis vim fazer faculdade!!**

**Sam : ta certo mano vou te ajudar,mas tenho que voltar na segunda pois tenho uma entrevista de trabalho!!**

**Dean : A fala sério Sam!!**

**Sam : Ah ,vc não entende mesmo!!**

**Sam: deixa pra lá !!**

**Dean:desculpa !!**

**Sam :Tudo bem,então pq vc acha que o pai ta com problemas!!**

**Dean : olha ele me mandou essa mensagem!**

**A mensagem: "Dean ,filho eu não posso voltar pra caas ,estou com problemas!!**

**Sam: Tem alguma coisa nessa fita!!**

**Dean: É mano to vendo que vc não perdeu o jeito!!**

**Dean:Reduzi a fita e tirei o que o nosso pai falou e olha só o que eu achei!!**

**A voz na fita " não posso ,eu não posso voltar pra casa"**

**Sam : Então vamos atrás do pai,ele realmente ta com problemas!!**

**Sam entra na sua casa arruma suas coisas se despede de Jess, dizendo que vai procurar o pai e que na segunda volta pra fazer a entevista de trabalho!!**

**Jess: Sam ,n te entendo !! Vc mal fala do seu pai e do seu irmao e depois vc sai junto com seu iramo pra procurar o seu pai??**

**Sam: jess,é assunto de famila não gosto de falar nisso!!Meu pai deve tar bêbado em algum bar!! Vou achar ele com meu irmão e volto ,não se preocupe ta bem?**

**Jess: ta Sam!! **

**Jess e Sam se beijam,sam sai !!**

**Dean e Sam entram no carro e seguem viajem!!**

**Chegando na cidade Sam e Dean se deparam com um carro parado na estrada e vários policias em volta!!**

**Eles se Disfarçam de policias para averiguar o que estava acontecendo!!**

**Tenente Keni: oi ,quem são vcs?**

**Dean : Somos policias do FBI **

**Dean: Sou Daniel Turner e meu parceiro William Swann!!**

**Sam : o que aconteceu aqui ?**

**Tenente Keni: aquele é o carro do Jimmy karter,procuramos o corpo dele + não achamos!!**

**Dean : ok,muito obrigado Tenente Keni !! temos que ir ,temos que resolver outros casos!!**

**Dean e sam estão a procura de um hotel .Chegando ao hotel eles tiverem a certeza que seu pai esteve hospedado la !!**

**Então Dean e Sam descidem alugar o mesmo quarto que seu pai havia alugado!!**

**Ao entrarem tiveram uma surpresa ,encontraram o quarto todo revirado e cheio de sal espalhado pelos cantos!!**

**Dean e Sam tiveram a certeza de q seu pai estava se protegendo de algo!!**

**Sam : Dean ,olha só aquilo na parede!!Acho que o pai já descobriu o que ta acontecendo aqui!!**

**Dean: o que Sam?**

**Sam : se trata da mulher de branco!! Vamos pesquisar + e ver como a destruimos!!**

**Dean: Ok ,mano !! vamos a noite ao local do acidente pra ver se encontramos + pistas!!**

**Sam : Vamos sim!!**

**Quando cai a noite Sam e Dean vão ate o local onde o garoto tinha sumido e quando eles estão na ponte Sam vê uma mulher de branco na ponte e ela cai no rio!!**

**Sam e Dean correm em direçao a onde o espirito da mulher se jogou e algo estranho acontece!! O carro de Dean começa a andar sozinho!!**

**Sam : Dean , quem ta dirigindo o carro?**

**Dean : não sei ,por que as chaves estão comigo!!**

**Os dois saem correndo e pulam da ponte,o Sam consegue se segurar ,mas o Dean cai no rio e fica todo cheio de lama!!**

**Depois do ocorrido eles voltam ao hotel para o Dean tomar um banho pois estava todo sujo de lama!!Enquanto o Dean esta tomando banho o Sam estava procurando no computador + pistas sobre a mulher de branco !!**

**Sam começa a procurar + pistas que o seu pai tenha deixado sobre o caso e acaba encontrando o diário do seu pai ,debaixo de uma mesa pequena .**

**Sam : Dean,corre aqui!!**

**E o Dean sai do banho enrolado em uma toalha,aiai...com o aquele corpo escultural todo molhado(srsrs..) Voltando ao assunto!**

**Dean: O que houve Sam?**

**Sam : encontrei o diário do papai !!**

**Dean : a coisa ta seria Sam!! O pai nunca desgruda desse diário pq ,ele deixou ele aqui?**

**Sam: pra gente encontrar ,ta acontecendo algo com ele !!**

**Depois da descoberta eles saem para envestigar + e descobrem o que fazer para destruir a mulher de branco!!Descobrem que ela era uma mãe de família e que não agüentando as escapadas do marido ,acaba matando os filhos afogados e depois se mata !!**

**Sam descobre o que fazer!!**

**Sam : Dean temos que atrair ela para casa !!**

**Dean : pq Sam?**

**Sam : é por isso que ela não pode voltar pra casa ,ela tem medo de encarar os filhos depois q ela os matou!!**

**Dean :tou vendo que vc não perdeu a pratica maninho!!hehe..**

**Sam : é maninho não tou tão enferrujado assim,rsrsrs!!**

**Eles começam o plano e acabam atraindo a mulher de branco para casa e acabam destruindo o seu espírito !! Ela não agüentou ver os espiritos dos filhos q ela tinha **

**Matado!!**

**Depois de tudo resolvido Dean e Sam seguem viagem e Sam olhando o diario do pai encontra uma espécie de código e olhando direito descobriu eu o pai poderia estar em**

**Alphaville!!**

**Dean : Sam ,vamos temos que achar nosso pai!!**

**Sam: Não Dean,tenho que voltar e vc sabe o pq?**

**Dean : sei sua entrevista de trabalho!! Então ta eu vou achar o pai sozinho mesmo!!**

**Quando eles chegam a casa do Sam,eles se despedem!!**

**Sam : Dean quando vc encontrar o pai me liga ,ta ?**

**Dean : Ta Sam,ligo!! Tem certeza que não quer vim comigo?**

**Sam : tenho mano!! Minha nova vida ta toda aqui!!**

**Dean e Sam se abraçam e Dean entra no carro e Sam entra em casa!!**

**Sam entra em cas procurando Jess !!Chama por ela + ela nao responde ,então ele acha do lado da cama um prato com biscoitos e um bilhete!!**

" **Sam ,espero que tenha chegado bem?**

**Te amo muito ,**

**Saudades!!"**

**Sam se deita na cama todo feliz e acaba adormecendo e acorda com uns pingos na cabeça!! Quando ele abre os olhos vê Jess pendurada no teto ,como a sua mãe morreu!!**

**E a casa começa a pegar fogo e Sam tenta salvar Jess + nisso o Dean agarra ele e tira ele de la!!**

**Sam com um sentimento de ódio e tristeza por dentro descide se juntar novamente ao irmão Dean para achar seu pai e matar o Demonio que matou sua mãe e a sua namorada!!**

**Dean : Sam ,vc ta bem?**

**Sam : Tou mano,agora vamos temos muito trabalho a fazer!!**

**E os irmãos começam sua jornada para encontrar seu pai e matar o Demonio que destruiu sua família!!**


End file.
